


TBM's in Splatoon!: Tales of Agent 3

by TyTBM



Series: TBM's in Splatoon! [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is me, Butter Inkling Boi, F/M, Marie x Agent 3 Makes more sense to me, Splatoon 1 Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyTBM/pseuds/TyTBM
Summary: TyTBM is just your ordinary inkling moving from his home in Turbot Town to Inkopolis to start a life for himself. Little does he know, his new life is gonna be a lot more exciting, and dangerous than he ever could have imagined! Retelling of Splatoon 1 story and lore. (Cross-posting from Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Agent 3/Marie (Splatoon)
Series: TBM's in Splatoon! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705369
Kudos: 3





	1. An Unexpected Meeting...

TyTBM was just an ordinary Inkling traveling to Inkopolis to start his life for real. He was traveling from his home in Turbot Town where he had lived with his grandparents. His parents had disappeared when he was young and thus he was left with his grandparents. Traveling was pretty interesting to him (despite not really showing the interest.) Although the trip was taking much longer than he thought, so he decided to go on Squitter to pass the time. 

“Excuse me… anyone sitting here perchance?” a female voice asked. He looked up to see a wong female Inking gesturing toward the seat beside him. 

“Oh! Um… no, it’s open. Y-you can sit here,” he says suddenly nervous. Ty had never been very brave when talking to new people. He had always been that sort of kid who could make friends easily, but would depend on making other friends with his friend’s friends. When it came to new people who he nor other friends didn’t know, he’d wait for them to make the first move. This was doubled around girls. 

“Thank you,” the female said. For a while they sat in silence, during which Ty admired how she looked. She was around his height with grayish-white tentacle color. Her eyes were golden and she was wearing a shirt with the sentence, “I woke up like this” printed on it which he found pretty humorous. On her head was a sponge with a green dotted pattern on it. Her tentacles were tied in a sideways bow at the back of her head. Ty wasn’t all that into girls and falling in love (though he did think about it randomly a lot), but he had to admit to himself: she was pretty! Although… she did look a little familiar to him. He turned his head away blushing in case she noticed him staring.

“First time going to Inkopolis?” she asked suddenly. Ty, although being extremely socially awkward, dreading awkward silences immediately was pleased at the thought of a conversation. Who knows? Maybe he could make his first friend since leaving home. So soon too!

“Yeah, I moved out of my home in Turbot Town so I can truely start my life.”  
“Turbot town huh?” she pondered on the name for a moment. “Ha ha. That’s a long way away from Inkopolis.”

“Yeah, ha ha.” Her laugh was enough to get his ears red again. It was quiet, but yet so beautiful and calming to him.

“I actually grew up in Calamari Country with my cousin. We came to Inkopolis to make a name for ourselves after we won a music contest back home.

“That’s pretty cool. How’s it going for y’all?”

“Hahahaha, well…. You could say we’re pretty successful.” There’s that heavenly laugh again.

“Oh, well this is my stop,” she said suddenly, “Thanks for the chat, riding the tram like this is pretty boring… not that I take it all that much. Wish we coulda talked longer though.”

“Me too,” Ty thought in his head. At this point it was the late afternoon, and obviously she had to leave at some point. Though that still didn’t stop Ty from feeling somewhat sad that his new friend (did they qualify as friends yet?) had to go.

“You take care now. Inkopolis is a peaceful place, but it does have its own share of trouble makers. I wouldn’t want a friend getting themselves into danger.”

Yep… they qualified as friends.

“Y-yeah, y-you too…” At this point, the light from the sunset was shining on her making her absolutely alluring to Ty. The way the light made her eye glimmer could’ve fainted him if she hadn't been talking.

“Don’t worry… maybe we’ll see each other again. Inkopolis is a big city, but there’s always the chance.” she says turning back to give him a wink before leaving.

Ty could’ve died at that moment and been happy. After that, he was blushing so hard you’d think he was entirely made of butter. (which is one, because his color was yellow, and there’s a bit of truth to that…) He was so distracted, he failed to realize the woman had left something behind on her seat…


	2. First Rival, First Splat Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ty start's his first official day in Inkopolis.

Ty woke up later with a bad pain in his neck. Guess that’s what happens when you sleep upright in a public tram seat without a pillow behind your head. Anyways, he awoke at a good time since he was almost at his stop. As he grabbed his bag he noticed a card next to him. It reads, “Marie Cuttlefish, Inkopolis popstar ‘Stay Fresh!’” 

“Inkopolis popstar? Why would this be-” Then he thought about it for a moment… what about the woman he had met? Could she have been….? No no, she couldn’t be. She’s probably a fan of this, Marie. Although, that still begs the question… why would she have that card? 

“Whatever…... too confusing,” he thought. He took the card though for later. The curiosity was eating at him. There was also the chance he would see the woman again and he could ask her about it. Now that he thinks about it, after she left people were looking at him a little strangely… nonono… mystery later, he’ll figure it out later.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next day he was up quite early due to excitement of wanting to explore the city. The main thing he wanted to do, however, was the Turf Wars. Turf Wars are a major sport in Inkopolis where Inklings in teams of 4 went head to head in a bottle to cover the most turf with their ink color as possible (Although you probably knew that already). Back home, he trained relentlessly with his favorite weapon, the Carbon Roller Deco. He was a tried and true roller main, always relying on it to push him to victory along with the seekers which were REALLY handy. The only other weapons he owned were a Splash-o-matic and a .52 Gal. He was good at using both, but neither rivaled his skill with the Carbon Roller. Turf Wars were such a big deal to him because if you were good enough, you could register for the global Grand Splat-Tourney, an event taking place every 5 years where Inklings would battle to be crowned as the Splat Team Champions. He decided he would become one of the reigning champions to avenge his parent’s dream of doing so before they disappeared.

Eventually he had grabbed all of his gear. As soon as he got out of the apartment, he was practically sprinting towards Inkopolis Plaza. Eventually he calmed down, best to be rid of any distractions during a Turf War. Ty had only had a bit of experience in an actual Turf War, but he was sure that his skills would be fine due to the amount of training he’d done. He made his way over to the battle lobby in Inkopolis Tower to prepare for his first match. Once he got himself changed, he headed to the central waiting area to find a match.  
“Man so many choices…” he said in awe at just how many different stages there were. Eventually he settled on a match on “Port Mackerel.” and headed into the room to join his temporary team

“Hey, haven’t seen you around here before.” a voice said.

“Huh?” Ty turned around to the source of the voice. His eyes were met with a male Inkling around his height with an orange ink color, meaning he was on the opposing team. He was wearing a Zekko Hoodie with red hi-tops along with a hat similar to his, but instead of a T on the front he had an E.

“Uh, yeah… I moved here just yesterday. Allllllllll the way from Turbot Town.”

“Long way from home huh? Whattya doing that made ya wanna come to Inkopolis?”

“I’ve been training for the Grand Splat-Tourneys. I moved here so I could get some real experience so I can eventually become a Splat Champion.”

“Ha! Fat chance, especially with me around.”

“Huh? Why? Are you one of the reigning champs?”

“No, but I will be. You’ll might as well forget about trying. Before you get beat down.”

“What? Cod no!” Ty didn’t know what this guy’s problem was but he’s certainly not gonna take carp from him.

“Listen kid, just stay out of my way okay? Scram before you do something you’ll regret.”  
There was a glint of dark red in his eyes, that honestly kinda spooked Ty a bit.

The guy leaves, also leaving Ty left very confused, and somewhat mad. Strangely as well, just like the lady on the tram, he felt like the guy was also somewhat familiar...

“What was his problem?”

“That’s EvilTBM,” One of his teammates told him, “He’s always been that way. He’s been trying to win for years now, and he’s a jerk to anyone who tries to compete against him. Just Ignore him. You’ll get used to it if you don’t get discouraged.”

“Hard to do that when he’s on the other team…” Ty muttered to himself.

Either way, he didn’t have to wait for long because it was about time to head to the stage. His heart was pounding as he stepped on the launch platform. This was it, he was about to enter his first real Turf War. 

“Let’s do this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get the first elephant out of the room: I said I would try to get one chapter out every week, yet I got this one out this soon….. I’m starting to think I underestimate myself too much. Anyways, I guess this means i'm just gonna upload these whenever I can? I’d be happy if this is how it’s gonna work out from here on out though since it saves a lot of stress from having a time constraint which tends to be a problem for me a lot. Hopefully that will also help with any future writers block, which is also a problem that happens often for me. Luckily neither of those have been encountered yet.
> 
> Anyways yeah, new rival character! Fun fact: he originally wasn’t going to have this role. EvilTBM would’ve been saved for a role that’s going to come MUCH later, and i’m willing to bet some of y’all have already figured out what that role is. There’s also the whole thing of him having the all familiar TBM in his name, but like with “Ty” that’s going to be explained at a later time as well, although it’s definitely not going to come anytime soon whatsoever. Luckily it doesn’t even have any impact on the story for now so you don’t have to worry about it.
> 
> Now time for a little trivia. Specifically about the “Grand Splat-Tourney.” The idea was actually inspired by the YouTube Channel “SMG4 // Glitch Productions” where they had a concept for a Final Splatfest they used for their “SMG4 Series.” If you haven’t heard of them, or haven’t watched them before trust me, you are missing out.
> 
> That’s really the end of this though so, yeah see y'all in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter made in only about an hour, a night’s sleep, and another hour at 5:00 in the morning finishing up at 6. In case there’s any confusion lemme sum up some stuff with a little trivia too.
> 
> -Ty is me, but as an Inkling which should be pretty obvious  
> \- This story is actually all going to be based on a comic that I started making a few years ago that I never finished. (It’s not anywhere online since I hand drew it if you’re wondering.)  
> \- The female is equally obviously a certain popstar you meet in Splatoon 1  
> \- Yes, I’m 14 (almost 15) and have a crush on said fictional popstar  
> -”Turbot Town” is just a fictional place I made up for this story. Originally I was gonna make me be from Calamari Country like our *cough* obvious *cough* mysterious female, I felt it was too cliche and obvious.
> 
> I’ll try to update this every week, but it all depends on how said week goes if i’ll get one out. There’s also the chance of me posting multiple chapters a week, which you don’t need to be concerned about cause that just means more for you!


End file.
